


payback

by lacedwithlilacs



Series: Fem!E/R Presidential AU [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Multiple Orgasms, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacedwithlilacs/pseuds/lacedwithlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E/R femslash. Enjolras has to pay a hefty price to take Grantaire to a professional dinner party for Enjolras' job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	payback

**Author's Note:**

> Year: 2009

Enjolras comes home for lunch to Grantaire sitting on the couch in her green bra and beige, cotton shorts with a bottle of beer in her hand. It's her day off and so far, she has predictably spent it half naked, probably drunk and possibly sketching elaborate, explicit drawings of Enjolras naked. Grantaire raises her beer bottle and lifts two fingers as a sad greeting while her eyes are glued to the television. Grantaire is watching Judge Judy or one of those daytime courtroom shows and as Enjolras comes over to the couch on the other side of the room to kiss her girlfriend's cheek, she catches sight of one of Grantaire's drawings. It is Enjolras naked.

Enjolras fixes herself and Grantaire a salad with chicken, carrots, onions and grated cheese. She sits next to Grantaire on the couch, after having moved the explicit drawing of herself to the coffee table that Grantaire's feet are propped up on. Grantaire unattractively grunts at the food but she starts eating it without any protest. Grantaire keeps on watching the television, without any vocal reaction for once, but Enjolras simply chalks that up to the food that Grantaire keeps shoveling into her mouth. Enjolras had come in too late to understand what was going on in the court proceedings, but the prosecutor wins the trial and Grantaire rolls her eyes.

After she puts the bowl down on the coffee table, Grantaire falls back against the couch again with a groan and rubs the heel of her palms into her eyes. "Stay home with me for the rest of the day," she says. Her voice is still scratchy and rough and Enjolras can tell that she hadn't spoken yet today. Grantaire looks over at Enjolras and pleads with her eyes, big, wide and a shade of blue that just makes Enjolras' insides melt. Grantaire wraps her arm around Enjolras' shoulder and pulls her in close, rubbing her thumb against her girlfriend's upper arm. "I can make it worth your while," Grantaire purrs as she leans in closer to Enjolras' ear and presses her lips to the top of Enjolras' jaw.

Reluctantly, Enjolras pulls away before she gets too persuaded, taking her and Grantaire's empty bowls over to the sink. "We're going to dinner tonight," she says as she begins cleaning the bowls with the dish wand. Grantaire turns herself on the couch, now propping her feet up on the armrest and taking up almost the entire length. "It's formal, so you'd better dress well." Enjolras places the bowls on the drying rack and wipes her hands on the red towel hanging on the oven handle. Grantaire scrunches her nose at Enjolras who begins collecting her things to head back to work. "You also need to stop drinking. You can't show up to something like that already drunk."

Grantaire begins pulling her curls straight and in front of her face, sighing. "Is this another thing for your work?" Enjolras puts her keys in her bag without saying a word because Grantaire has nailed it on the head. "Fuck," Grantaire draws out the last syllable as she swings her legs over the edge of the couch and stands up. "You know I hate those things. I don't have to go. They don't even serve good wine there. I'd just bring your career down. I'd just be the dirty lesbian." Enjolras rolls her eyes and bends down to start tugging her heels on over her pantyhose covered feet. Grantaire walks past her into the bedroom and gives Enjolras' ass a firm smack as she passes.

"You're going," Enjolras says as she puts her other shoe on. She gathers her things and pulls the strap of her purse on over her shoulder as Grantaire comes back out from the bedroom with a piece of charcoal and now no shorts. Her panties match her green bra. "They serve great wine at these dinners and you know it. Come now, do it for the American people." Grantaire cocks an eyebrow at Enjolras. "Do it for me." Grantaire scrunches her nose again, but this time it's out of spite rather than out of disgust. Enjolras has pulled a low blow and she knows it. "We have to leave by six pm."

Grantaire walks over to Enjolras and puts her hands on Enjolras' hips, over a tight, black with grey pinstripes pencil skirt. She looks Enjolras over, her eyes darting from Enjolras' black peephole heels to her slightly darkened, pantyhose legs to her skirt and finally to her white button up and black matching blazer. Grantaire purses her lips and gives Enjolras a chaste kiss. "You are going to owe me for tonight." Enjolras nods and Grantaire scowls. "You know, you look really hot right now. It really fucking sucks that I can't fuck you right now." Enjolras swallows hard and presses her lips together tightly. She knows exactly why Grantaire said that and her mind is already flashing with Grantaire sans the bra and panties. "Alright," Grantaire drops her hands from Enjolras' hips, "get going my little politician to be. I'll be at home sobering up for your pointless dinner party." Grantaire walks over to the couch and plops down on it, taking the charcoal and the sketchpad again.

Enjolras catches her subway train back to work and barely makes it back in time before her lunch break is over. She gets home four and half hours later, expecting to find Grantaire passed out on the couch in retaliation to the 'pointless dinner party', but the living room and kitchen are quiet when Enjolras steps in the front door. "Grantaire?" she calls out as she works her heels off, flexing her toes and placing her purse on the kitchen table. Enjolras hears a sort of half grunt, half call from the bathroom.

Grantaire appears as Enjolras is shrugging her blazer off. Enjolras vaguely remembers that staring is rude but Grantaire looks too good to look away. Her hair is done nicely, fresh and clean and Enjolras can tell from the way that her ringlets bounce and shine that she's actually put mousse in her hair. Her makeup is mostly natural, but her lips are light pink but her blush is pale enough that her lipstick pops a little bit more. She wears a shamrock green, strapless cocktail dress that hugs every single curve and ends half way down her thighs. Enjolras shudders and composes herself as quickly as possible, walking towards the bedroom. "I was just, uh, checking to make sure you were here." She stumbles on her words as she walks past Grantaire and sees how perfect her ass looks in the dress. "Are you sure that's formal dinner appropriate?" She withholds the part about it making her wet just looking at it.

Grantaire crosses her arms across her chest, Enjolras is not staring, and cocks her hip, Enjolras is still not staring, as she groans. "There's no fucking point to what I wear. I'm still just going to be that lesbian who's with the promising lovely Nicole Enjolras until she finds a nice man. None of the people there are going to remember me past tonight." Enjolras rolls her eyes as she pulls a blue, formal suit out of the closet. "Might as well leave an impact or something you know?"

"That's not true," Enjolras starts, but she can tell already that Grantaire has lost complete interest in the conversation. The minute that Enjolras even tries to talk positively about something Grantaire condemns as a lost cause, she tunes Enjolras out. Usually it involves Grantaire staring at her hair or her jaw or her boobs, but there's never any information that actually tends to sink in.

Fully aware of Grantaire's eyes, Enjolras pulls her pencil skirt off, thanking god that she's finally out of that damned skirt. She is not a skirt girl, not a dress girl in general. Grantaire is staring now, her eyes skimming Enjolras' legs as Enjolras tugs her pantyhose off and pulls the blue blazer on. Grantaire swallows hard and walks back into the bedroom to finish applying the finishing touches to her hair. Enjolras pulls on her pants and a pair of black leather, low heel pumps when Grantaire comes out of the bathroom, now smelling like the fancy French perfume Enjolras had gotten her for Christmas last year. Grantaire tuts as she looks at her girlfriend sitting on the edge of the bed.

It only takes two steps before she's standing in front of Enjolras and pulling her up by her shoulders. Grantaire fixes Enjolras' bright red tie for her from the mess it was before and steals a quick kiss once the tie is done properly and centered. She presses her palm against the knot and smiles at Enjolras. "Let's get this shit over with," Grantaire says simply as she grabs a small, silver clutch purse off the bed that probably only has her wallet, her cell and a flask.

In the cab, Enjolras leans over to Grantaire, her hand pressed on the leather seat between them. "You can't have more than two glasses of wine," she says and Grantaire rolls her eyes like she's been scolded, but doesn't say anything. They get to the dinner party, Grantaire's tongue held constantly between her teeth as Enjolras introduces her. "This my long-time girlfriend, Charlette Grantaire." Grantaire shakes their hand and smiles at them, painfully fake to Enjolras, but nobody else seems to notice her ingenuity.

"Just Grantaire," she responds as the politician or donor or high ranking official half shakes her hand, like she has some sort of disease. "Is this your wife?" she asks the woman who is standing next to him and gives her a polite handshake as well. Enjolras can see the argument forming in Grantaire's mouth when she starts speaking with the wife, whose name is usually Margaret or Susan.

"Well," Grantaire would probably start, "I'd be married to Nicole," Grantaire would crinkle her nose at calling Enjolras by her first name, "but this shit state won't let us get married yet. It's a shame, but what are you going to do? With all those bigots and homophobes, it's not really any surprise."

Instead though, Grantaire behaves herself through every single introduction. She wears that same plastered smile and shakes men's hands politely and introduces herself to arm candy wives. The dinner is finally served and Enjolras and Grantaire find their seats, already stocked with a glass of dark red wine. Grantaire smiles at Enjolras as she picks the wine glass up by its stem and swirls the wine around in the glass before taking a sip. "I'll be good," Grantaire mouths as she pulls away from the glass, a faint ring of pink lipstick against the glass. Despite all of Enjolras' efforts, she can tell that this will not end well.

Enjolras is fairly certain that Grantaire would have listened to her about the two glasses of wine rule, but the waiters are trained to keep the glass at a steady level. Grantaire smiles over at Enjolras when the waiter is filling her glass again, "The one certainty is a full glass." As the waiter leaves and Grantaire smiles at Enjolras wider, slipping her had down beneath the heavy white table cloth. She scoots her chair slightly closer and Enjolras checks to make sure that nobody else at the large round table has noticed. Grantaire's cheeks are turning pinker, like she's applied a faint shade of blush and her grin turns devilish.

For a while, Grantaire just sits there with one elbow propped on top of the table and the other on her thigh beneath the white table cloth. The waiter comes back after Grantaire has finished half of her glass and refills it. Enjolras glares at her, eyes like daggers as Grantaire lifts the full glass to her lips and takes a small sip. Grantaire presses her hand against Enjolras' thigh and slides up slowly, reaching her fingers inward. Immediately, Enjolras presses her thighs together, but Grantaire has already reached her finally destination. "Grantaire," Enjolras hisses and hopes that no one diverts their attention from the speaker at the front of the hall to Grantaire.

Grantaire instead leans in closer to Enjolras' ear and tucks a strand of Enjolras' golden bang behind her ear. "You owe me for coming to this shithole," Grantaire says in Enjolras' ear, now curling her fingers in and brushing against sensitive skin.

"I'll pay you when we get home," Enjolras snaps back and tightens her thighs even more. She knows she could just take Grantaire's wrist and pull her away, but something inside of her doesn't want to stop it just yet. "I promise."

"Oh yeah you will," Grantaire says and suddenly pulls her hand away from Enjolras' upper thigh, "I've been extra good tonight," Enjolras can't disagree with that so far even with the insane amount of wine she's had already, "So you'd better be extra good in bed tonight." The man seated next to Enjolras looks over at the two of them and Enjolras nods once and pretends like Grantaire has just reminded her that they need to get bread on their way home.

Grantaire finally pulls away from Enjolras and resumes pretending to pay attention to the speaker, who is droning on about thanks for coming and everyone here is so valuable to the American people. Every time that Enjolras looks over at Grantaire though, Grantaire quickly readjusts her dress, pulling the top of it up and simultaneously bouncing her boobs on purpose. She grins devilishly at Enjolras every time.

Throughout the rest of the evening, Grantaire keeps her tongue pressed permanently between her teeth and Enjolras is actually quite impressed. By the time the evening is over, Grantaire must have had at least four or five total glasses of wine, though she stands perfectly still and smiles politely at all the right jokes. For a while, Enjolras isn't really sure if this is actually Grantaire or not.

They end up dipping out half an hour early, claiming that Grantaire has to work tomorrow even though it's Saturday. Grantaire doesn't even make a snide remark when she tells high ranking politicians that she works as a teacher at the local arts and craft store and she sees their confused faces at her low level job. They hail a taxi that they probably should not take since it costs so much, but Grantaire finally seems to be registering the alcohol, tripping on her way inside of the cab. Enjolras gives the address of their apartment and Grantaire immediately glues herself to Enjolras' side, nipping at her neck.

By the time that they reach the apartment, Enjolras is certain her neck has pink marks all over it and maybe even a small hickey or two. When they finally reach the apartment's front door, Grantaire is already trying to peel Enjolras' suit jacket off with her dress almost half way down her breasts. Enjolras can't be sure if that's on purpose or not.

The second that Enjolras turns the lock and opens the door, Grantaire shoves her inside and presses her up against the back of the door. She captures Enjolras' lips, holding her right hand on Enjolras' hip while the other grasps at Enjolras' shoulders. She pulls the jacket off of Enjolras and throws it in the direction of the kitchen table, thankfully draping over the backs of one of their chairs. Grantaire takes the red tie next and undoes it with the same grace as she put it on, in one quick motion that's been practiced far too many times.

Grantaire takes the newly revealed skin between her teeth and bites and nips as she hangs the tie on the coat rack, obviously conscious that none of Enjolras' clothes end up on the floor. They toe their shoes off near the door before Grantaire pulls her head back up and takes Enjolras' lips again, both of her hands on Enjolras' hips as she guides the two of them to the bedroom, expertly weaving between the tight furniture and opening the door without even so much as a misstep.

With as much grace as she could possibly have, half drunk and fully horny, Grantaire pushes Enjolras down onto the bed. She pauses here, pulling her green dress down and unclipping her tight, strapless bra, sighing as her breasts fall and throws the bra into the hamper. She crawls onto the bed and takes Enjolras' lips again, quickly unbuttoning Enjolras' white dress shirt and untucking it from her pants, throwing it in the hamper without even looking, but somehow managing to make it as well. Grantaire has a bit too much practice at that, Enjolras thinks to herself as Grantaire is running her lips along Enjolras' jaw.

Grantaire's kisses are soft, her nips gentle, but everything else about her just dominates Enjolras. Her hands are quick and skilled at undressing the lithe, younger woman and her fingers brushing against Enjolras' crotch are teasing and torturing. Grantaire gets Enjolras' pants off with one movement, her hand immediately coming to Enjolras' panties and pressing against the wetness that's beginning to soak through the cotton. She presses her finger up against Enjolras' clit, rubbing perfectly as Enjolras bucks her hips up against Grantaire's finger.

She pulls her hand away and reaches around to Enjolras' back, snapping open the clasp of her bra in a moment. As soon as she's pulled the bra away from Enjolras' chest, she leans down and begins kissing the sensitive skin, trailing teasing circles around Enjolras' nipple before she finally reaches it. Enjolras arches her back once Grantaire's lips have pressed firmly against her nipple, tongue gently licking at the tip.

As Grantaire begins focusing attention on Enjolras' other nipple, she slides Enjolras' panties down, now almost completely soaked through and flings them in the direction of the hamper. Enjolras tries to follow to make sure her dirty panties get in the hamper when Grantaire swiftly presses a finger into her, cutting off any sort of coherent thought that Enjolras was having. Grantaire begins kissing down Enjolras' stomach, lips ghosting over Enjolras' navel.

Grantaire shimmies out of her panties and reaches around to her back to pull on the zipper of her dress when Enjolras reaches her hand down and places it on Grantaire's bare shoulder. "Stop, I want you to fuck me while you're wearing that dress." Grantaire's blue eyes bulge momentarily before she grins up at Enjolras with that devilish grin again. Enjolras' eyes skim over Grantaire's ass, absolutely perfect looking in that dress and nods once.

Grantaire takes Enjolras' thin thighs in her hands and spreads them apart as she leans down and takes a quick lick. Enjolras shudders already, thrusting her hips up and letting out a sharp gasp. Grantaire doesn't waste any time, pressing her tongue into Enjolras as she presses the pad of her thumb against Enjolras' clit, rubbing circles as Grantaire starts fucking her with her tongue. Enjolras didn't consider herself tipsy or at all buzzed, but the way that she's already unraveling so fast is starting to make her think otherwise.

Enjolras' hips are rocking in time with Grantaire's tongue and she's feeling that pooling in her stomach as Grantaire pulls her tongue out and trails upwards with her lips, switching places with her fingers. She thrusts two in Enjolras as she sucks steadily, her tongue licking constantly, tortuously against Enjolras' clit until Enjolras feels as though she's going to explode. Everything is bunching up inside of her and she brings her hands to Grantaire's perfect, beautiful dark brown ringlets and threading them through and pushing Grantaire impossibly closer.

Grantaire brings a third finger and thrusts into Enjolras as she comes, gasping out loudly and moaning as she rides her orgasm out. Grantaire looks up at her girlfriend, a pleased smile as she licks her lips, shiny and not with her lipstick anymore. Enjolras loosens her grasp on Grantaire's hair and Grantaire comes up to kiss her, grasping a breast on her way up and rolling her thumb, slick and wet, against the nipple tortuously.

Enjolras reaches down, pulling Grantaire's green dress up and diving between her legs with her fingers when Grantaire gasps her wrist and pulls it again. "I'm not done with you yet," Grantaire says between kisses. She pins Enjolras' wrist down on the bed and slowly softens her grip until she's certain that Enjolras won't try to move again. Grantaire reaches behind her and finishes pulling her dress off, throwing it directly on the floor. Enjolras opens her mouth to protest when Grantaire reaches for the nightstand and pulls out Enjolras' purple vibrator. Instead, Enjolras leaves her mouth open, forming a small o when Grantaire gives her another dirty look and goes to kiss her again.

Enjolras only hears the small humming of the vibrator as Grantaire keeps kissing her, blocking her vision with dark brown ringlets falling everywhere, but the soft humming presses against her nipple and she jumps. Grantaire dips her fingers between Enjolas' legs and slicks them up again, teasing both of Enjolras' breasts with steady, circular motions that mirror each other until Enjolras is thrusting her hips up again, desperate for Grantaire to touch her again.

Grantaire smiles, devilishly again and Enjolras knows that she's exactly where Grantaire wants her, pining for Grantaire to get her off again. Grantaire traces the vibrator down Enjolras' stomach and brushes against her clit and then her entrance before she pulls it away. Instead, Grantaire rolls onto her back next to Enjolras and places the vibrator at her own clit, bucking her hips up almost immediately. Enjolras nods and climbs over on top of Grantaire, her thigh sliding over Grantaire's hand and pressing the vibrator closer against Grantaire's clit, extracting a loud gasp from her. Enjolras places her hand over Grantaire's as Grantaire releases the vibrator from her grasp, giving the reins over to Enjolras.

Enjolras ups the vibrations, holding the long, purple vibrator up against Grantaire's entrance and pushing it in without resistance. Grantaire is already wet, the vibrator sliding easily as Enjolras brings her finger to Grantaire's clit and rubs slow, coaxing circles. She slowly fucks Grantaire with the vibrator, until Grantaire's knuckles are turning white from how hard she's grasping the comforter. Her mouth drops open as she grinds her hips up against Enjolras' finger, but she's already lost all of her words, instead just letting out soft gasps and whimpers.

With one slow movement, Enjolras cranks the vibrator up slowly until it's almost at its maximum and applies equal pressure with her fingers. Her slow, tortuous movements have become quick and strong. Grantaire throws her head back, laying back against a sea of dark brown curls with her mouth partially open. Enjolras thrusts the vibrator in and out as she presses her finger against Grantaire's clit, until she's gasping loudly and moaning Enjolras' name over and over. Enjolras kisses Grantaire's neck, trailing down and along her collarbone.

Grantaire comes hard, rocking her hips and moaning loudly. Enjolras extracts the vibrator from Grantaire and switches it off, setting it on the nightstand as she lays on top of Grantaire. She dips her leg between Grantaire's and settles it there as Grantaire gently rolls her hips against it. She loves the feeling of laying pressed against Grantaire, Grantaire's body so warm and her curves so soft. The feeling of Grantaire's breasts against hers and Enjolras sighs contently. Grantaire is the kind of woman who falls asleep almost minutes after orgasm, even quicker with the aid of alcohol.

They roll onto their sides and smile at each other, trying to press every inch of their bodies together and fill every crack with the other's skin. Enjolras is feeling her own consciousness start to sway when Grantaire runs her hand pressed against Enjolras' shoulder down, over her nipple and between her legs. It's nothing elaborate, just the pressure of Grantaire's finger against her clit as Grantaire circles and rubs against Enjolras.

Grantaire already knows Enjolras is sensitive, that it doesn't take much to bring her to her second orgasm, and she's already whispering curse words against Grantaire's skin as she gets closer. "God," Grantaire whispers, her voice raw, "It's so hot when you swear." Enjolras wants to say something else, but all that comes out when Grantaire presses a fraction harder is a gasp.

Her orgasm is building quickly inside of her and she curls inward towards Grantaire's neck. "Ah, fuck, Grantaire," she gasps out when she comes again, her fingers digging into Grantaire's waist and upper arm. Grantaire pulls her fingers from Enjolras' lips and wipes them on the comforter. "I told you I'd pay you back," Enjolras says once she's remembered how to speak.

Grantaire shrugs her shoulders and smiles at Enjolras, "I'd say this is only half of the payment." For a moment, Enjolras is almost about to ask how much she has to pay when she realizes that her payment is in the currency of orgasms.

Enjolras scoots closer to Grantaire and presses her nose against Grantaire's shoulder. They settle in under the sheets and Grantaire wraps an arm around her girlfriend. "I'd say that's fair," Enjolras replies, but Grantaire has already fallen asleep.


End file.
